El Planeta de Piccolo
by kikyole25
Summary: Un día de insomnio Bulma comienza a recordar sus aventuras en Namekusei, donde conoció al todo poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Una historia corta de Vegeta y Bulma. Contiene Lemon así se la edad recomendada es para mayores de 18 años. TERMINADA


**Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo una historia que espero que les guste, es en honor a mi pareja favorita del Dragon Ball Vegeta y Bulma. Los personajes no son mios son del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia contiene Lemon por lo que es para mayores de 18 años. La conversaciones van en cursiva y en - y los pensamientos también en cursiva y en ". Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **EL PLANETA DE PICCOLO**

Una de las más grandes científicas de todos los tiempos se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, dando vueltas y vueltas ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Cansada de tantas vueltas se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que con 16 años salió en busca de aventuras, hasta ahora que había tenido un hijo. En su viaje se había encontrado con varias personas, que luego se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Prácticamente en su familia. Y uno de ellos incluso se había convertido por varios años en su pareja. Hasta que apareció él. Sí la persona que ahora mismo se encontraba entrenando con Wiss. El orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajins. El hombre que se convirtió en su todo, en su amante, en su amigo y en el padre de su hijo. Lo vio por primera vez en Namekusei, ese planeta de color verde azulado, en el que nunca caía la noche ya que contaba con tres soles.

Las esferas del dragón fue lo que a él, al tirano de Freezer y a ella, los llevó hasta ese punto concreto del espacio. Fue ahí donde por primera vez se vieron de frente. Fue allí donde se permitieron explorar uno del otro, fue allí donde consumieron toda su pasión. Todo el mundo pensaba que la primera vez que Vegeta y Bulma habían entablado una conversación era en la Tierra, cuando el dragón sagrado les había devuelto a todos al planeta celeste. Pero estaban muy equivocados, entre ellos había surgido todo un poco antes…..

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegó a Namekusei, estaba sentada esperando que Krillin y Gohan se dignaran a aparecer. Habían ido en busca de las esferas del dragón. Ella le entregó el radar y los dos se fueron rápidamente haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas. Estaba furiosa con ese par, cuando volvieran les iba a decir todo lo que ella pensaba. La peli azul no podía creer como le habían dejado sola otra vez, completamente desprotegida a ella que era una pobre chica bella en indefensa en ese planeta lleno de bichos raros y en el que no sólo se encontraba Vegeta, si no que también había otro ser aún más poderoso que él: Freezer.

Aburrida como estaba se decidió a buscar alguna aventura y de paso explorar aquel lugar. Ya que era muy injusto haber viajado atravesando el universo como para ahora esconder la cabeza como si fuera una avestruz. Cogió su motocicleta color rosa y decidió dar un pequeño paseo por aquel lugar lleno de enormes lagos.

 **En otra parte del planeta**

La batalla había sido bastante fuerte, Vegeta nunca creyó que la transformación de Zarbon le iba a dar tantos problemas, pensó simplemente que la victoria la tenía asegurada y que eliminar a su rival no le iba a suponer un gran esfuerzo como había pasado con Dodoria y con Cui. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sus cálculos fallaron al ver la transformación en lagarto del peli verde. Nunca pensó que aquel aspecto tan desagradable tuviera suficiente poder como para dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Zarbon de un sólo golpe tiró a Vegeta al lago dando así por finalizada la batalla. La mano derecha de Freezer se alejó de aquel lugar pensando que su enemigo había muerto, con este pensamiento emprendió el camino de vuelta a la nave del tirano. Vegeta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió muy mal herido de aquel lago, arrastrándose como pudo, se puso a salvo en la orilla y una vez allí perdió la conciencia.

Bulma había salido hace más de 2 horas del refugio en donde tenía su casa provisional. Había pasado por varios poblados donde antes seguramente vivía gente. Pero que cuando ella llegó solo había cuerpos sin vida de todos los tamaños y un olor nauseabundo a muerte. Se sintió muy triste al ver a los habitantes de Namekusei muertos por lo que decidió seguir adelante y olvidarse de una vez y por todas de aquel lugar. Esperaba que Goku llegara rápido ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a la tierra y a su querida Corporación Cápsula.

Como ya había visto lo suficiente por ese día, decidió dar la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta aquel lugar y vio una figura tirada en el suelo. Se trataba de una persona, pensó que era un Namekusei pero cuanto más se fue acercando esa idea se iba desechando por completo. Frente a ella estaba su enemigo, el asesino de su novio y de sus amigos. Ante ella se encontraba el Saiyajin que amenazaba con destruir la Tierra: Vegeta.

Dio un salto para atrás y cayó de espaldas por la impresión, sin embargo al ver como el Saiyajin no se movía poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura. Bulma nerviosa se fue acercando cada vez más hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto para verificar que había muerto. Se arrodilló frente a él y vio como varios moretones aparecían en su rostro, además de unas cuentas gotas de sangre que manchaban su agrietada armadura _. -Eres uno de los seres a los que más he temido en mi vida, aún así no me alegra tu muerte-_ dijo Bulma en un susurro, después de unos segundos se levantó, dando a espalda al Saiyajin. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y tiró la cápsula de su motocicleta. _-Alto ahí terrícola_ \- una voz detrás de ella hizo que se parara en seco.

Bulma se dio la vuelta rápidamente para comprobar que no estaba soñando, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y sus ojos se abrieron presa de la emoción y el miedo que le causaba aquel hombre que ahora le estaba hablando. - _Ayúdame y te prometo que te libraré del que me hizo esto, seguramente me estará buscando y no tardará en llegar, y si te ve no dudará en matarte-_ exclamó Vegeta muy mal herido. - _Pues la solución es muy fácil, me voy y punto-_ respondió Bulma dándole la espalda.

 _-Espera terrícola-_ gritó el Saiyajin, _-Si me ayudas a salir de esta, juro que seré clemente con la Tierra-_ prosiguió hablando con dificultad el Príncipe - _Claro y yo que me lo creo ¿verdad?, seguramente cuando te hayas recuperado me matarás y volverás a la Tierra para terminar lo que comenzaste-_ Dijo Bulma muy segura de sus palabras. - _Terrícola insolente, te estoy dando una oportunidad, mientras tú sigues parloteando, Zarbon puede venir y matarnos a los dos, y si no me ayudas te juro que una vez que me recupere por completo mataré tus amigos terrícolas y luego tú serás la siguiente-_

Bulma se quedó sin palabras al oír las frases de Vegeta, se quedó pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción que tenía para conseguir las esferas del dragón. Tal vez podía tener alguna posibilidad ayudando a su enemigo, ya que al parecer el enemigo de Vegeta era muy poderoso y ni Gohan ni Krilin podían hacerle frente...

 _-Está bien parece que no me dejas alternativa, te ayudaré pero sólo si prometes no destruir la Tierra-_ respondió la joven. _-Hump, sólo le daré una paliza al inútil de Kakaroto a su hijo, al calvo y al gordo de la espada-_. La científica se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y creyó que de todas las opciones posibles esa sería la mejor... _-Pero no los mates-_ dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. - _Eso no te lo puedo prometer...mujer_ \- dicho esto la poca energía que le había quedado desapareció, haciendo que Vegeta se quedara inconsciente.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró subirlo en la parte trasera del vehículo, debía atenderlo de inmediato ya que sus heridas eran muy graves, pensó en ir hasta su refugio pero allí podían estar Krillin y Gohan y no le gustaría que pensasen que se había aliado con el enemigo. Así que optó por buscar un refugio para atender a Vegeta. El planeta estaba lleno de cuevas por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar alguna. Como mujer precavida que siempre fue, tenía varias cápsulas con todo lo necesario en sus bolsillos, entre la cápsulas de encontraba otra casa que ella tenía para emergencias. Tiró la cápsula dentro de la cueva y bastante humo comenzó a salir de la misma. Con mucho esfuerzo bajó a Vegeta del transporte. Era bastante pesado pese a su estatura por lo que tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta en interior de la vivienda.

Una vez dentro lo tumbó en unos de los sofás que tenía y con mucha dificultad quitó su armadura. Después de esto lo arrastró hasta la ducha y comenzó a desvestirlo completamente. Vegeta estaba inconsciente por lo qué Bulma pudo quitarle la ropa sin problema, claro menos su ropa interior. Se sentía avergonzada al encontrarse sola con un hombre tan atractivo. _-Tan atractivo-_ repitió en voz baja. _-Pero que estás diciendo Bulma-_ se reprochó a sí misma al encontrarse en una situación tan desesperada y ella pensando en lo atractivo que le resultaba el Saiyajin.

Las heridas eran graves, lo habían golpeado sin piedad, esperaba que los vendajes le ayudaran a recuperarse aunque era muy poco probable ya que casi todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado. Una vez que terminó de lavar las heridas y vendarlas, Bulma se fue de aquel lugar a ver si Krillin y Gohan habían regresado, ya que no quería que notaran su ausencia. Que pensarían sus amigos si la vieran ayudando al enemigo...Krillin había vuelto y le dijo que se iba con Gohan para que viera al Gran Patriarca de aquel planeta y que tardarían mucho en volver.

La peli azul aprovechó para ir a ver a Vegeta, ojalá que se haya recuperado y se haya ido, pensaba en su cabeza. _"Cómo es posible que me haya puesto tan nerviosa cuando le quité la ropa, es muy fuerte y tiene los músculos muy bien definidos, pero es mi enemigo, además yo tengo a mi novio ¿no?, el me quiere (aunque a veces me engaña con otras) pero eso no importa, no tengo porque pensar en otro hombre que no sea él, aunque esté muy bien dotado"_

De regreso en su nuevo refugio pudo darse cuenta de que aquel hombre dormía como un angelito y por primera vez pudo ver muy bien lo atractivo que era, sus facciones eran delgadas, bien definidas, y tenía una mandíbula muy varonil. Se sentó a un lado de él a observar cómo se iba recuperando poco a poco, como su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado jamás pensaría que es un asesino cruel y despiadado.

Las horas fueron pasando y a Bulma le entró el hambre, se dispuso a cocinar ya que si su invitado se levantaba comería como si fueran 30 personas por lo menos. Una vez que le diera de comer le volvería a decir lo de su promesa, así se aseguraría de que la Tierra no fuera destruida. Escuchó ruidos en la habitación y fue a ver que pasaba, y al llegar vio como Vegeta había despertado y se estaba quitando de mala manera los vendajes que ella con tanto esfuerzo le había puesto anteriormente.

 _-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?-_

- _Acaso no ves mujer, me voy ahora mismo de aquí, ya he recuperado mis fuerzas y voy a recuperar las esferas del dragón para conseguir la inmortalidad-_

 _-Si claro, con ese cuerpo mal herido te vas a enfrentar a ese tal Freezer ¿no?-_ argumentó sarcástica la peli azul. - _Por cierto me llamo Bulma así que llámame por mi nombre-_

- _¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?, sabes que en un momento puedo matarte así que controla tu lengua terrícola y me importa una mierda tu estúpido nombre-_ gritó Vegeta molesto

- _Serías capaz de hacer eso a la mujer que te acaba de salvar la vida, ¿pero qué clase de persona eres?-_ respondió Bulma indignada al ver como la estaba tratando.

 _-Soy capaz de muchas cosas mujer, mejor no me provoques y déjame salir que tengo que matar al inútil de Zarbon y luego enfrentarme a Freezer, y si de camino me encuentro con tus amigos terrícolas pues aprovecho y saldamos viejas deudas ¿no te parece?-_ dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro

Bulma ante sus palabras se puso muy nerviosa, estaba segura de que Krillin volvería con una esfera del dragón, y si Vegeta lo veía seguramente se la quitaría y a su amigo le daría una paliza. Así que pensó que la mejor solución era hacer que Vegeta se quedara un poco más de tiempo en esa cueva, tenía que utilizar todos los medios para hacer que ese hombre hiciera lo que ella quisiese. Los hombres nunca fueron un problema para ella, siempre había logrado que cayeran rendidos a sus pies y el Príncipe de Los Saiyajins no iba a ser la excepción.

Bulma esta vez cambió por completo su estrategia, se puso recta y sonrió a Vegeta con gesto muy seductor, con una de sus manos abrió lentamente la cremallera de su traje dejando a la vista su ropa interior, _-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas un poco más?, imagino que tienes hambre y si te quedas te daré mucha comida-_

Vegeta se quedó bastante extrañado con el repentino cambio de humor de la mujer, _"acaso lo estaba seduciendo"_ pensó. Y por primera vez se dio tiempo para contemplar a la mujer que estaba frente suya. No era para nada fea es más, era muy atractiva, tenía muy buenas curvas, aunque estaba con ese traje amarillo, pudo ver las formas tan atractivas que escondía la mujer, por un momento pensó en que Kakaroto había tenido una mujer terrícola y era normal, ya que dentro del inmenso universo las terrícolas eran las más parecidas a las hembras Saiyajins, sólo les faltaba el poder y la cola, pero por lo demás eran idénticas. Una idea se cruzó entonces por la mente de nuestro querido Principe.

 _-No entiendo de repente tanta amabilidad terrícola, pero ni creas que esto hará que cambie el hecho que mate a tus amigos, sobre todo al inútil de Kakaroto-_ dijo el Príncipe divertido _-Pero tienes razón, creo que voy a quedarme un rato más-_

- _Ves como hablando se entiende la gente, ahora mismo voy a prepararte la comida-_ respondió Bulma dando por finalizada la discusión. **_-No te he dicho que te pudieras ir mujer-_** Vegeta se levantó de la cama donde estaba y cogió del brazo a la mujer antes de que ella pudiera salir de la habitación.

 _-¿Pero qué haces? ¡suéltame ahora mismo!-_ la peli azul se quedó sorprendida al ver la cara que puso el Saiyajin.

 _-Pensaba que me habías dicho que me ibas a dar de comer mujer, pero es que yo ya he elegido el menú, y es algo que sólo tú puedes dármelo-_

La terrícola se puso aún más nerviosa, ese Saiyajin iba a violarla y ella no podía hacer nada, era demasiado poderoso para que ella le pudiera hacer ni siquiera un rasguño.

Vegeta sin previo aviso tomó de la cintura a la científica y lo atrajo hacia él, tomó su mentón con una de sus manos, y acercó su boca hasta la suya. En un movimiento rápido la besó metiendo sin permiso su lengua. Bulma por su parte se sintió acorralada y no supo que hacer, sin embargo los besos del Príncipe sabían bien, muy bien para ser justos. Si el la iba a tomar lo mejor sería que ella colabore de lo contrario le dolería mucho más. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso los dos bebían del otro como si la vida se les fuera en ello, Bulma no supo en qué momento había puesto sus brazos en el cuello de vegeta, y el sentir los brazos del hombre acariciando su cuerpo la excitaba cada vez más.

Vegeta fue el primero en separarse, Bulma aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero al ver que yo no la seguía besando se apartó, dándole la espalda. - _Si vas a violarme, espero que sea rápido-_ dijo Bulma. _-Mujer no tengo necesidad de violarte, huelo tu excitación desde aquí, hueles igual que una gata en celo-_  
Bulma cayó en cuenta que hace tiempo que no había tenido relaciones sexuales, y eso claramente jugaba en su contra. Como era posible que él con un solo beso le haya despertado tal excitación, aún más que su querido novio. - _No se de que me hablas, además ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una dama!_ \- respondió furiosa.

- _Solo digo la verdad mujer, mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los de ustedes terrícolas, se muy bien que tú quieres lo mismo que yo mujer, lo sé, lo noto. Tal vez hoy todos al final del día estemos muertos. Tus amigos, tu y yo. Ya que el poder de Freezer no conoce rival. Podemos aprovechar este tiempo juntos, que mejor que un Príncipe para tu última vez.-_

La joven se quedó pensando en sus palabras, era verdad que ella también lo deseaba, pero su novio estaba muerto, y ella le tenía que guardar fidelidad. Pero su novio la había engañado con otras mujeres por mucho tiempo, ¿porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo…..?, al fin y al cabo mientras el vivía ella le fue fiel, y si Vegeta decía la verdad, al final todos acabarían muriendo.

 _-Bueno ya me cansé de esperar, me largo ahora mismo. Tranquila no te haré nada, puedo ser un asesino, pero nunca violaré a nadie-_ dicho esto Vegeta se dispuso a ir hasta la salida. Sin embargo la mano de Bulma en su hombro la detuvo. _-Espera Vegeta, yo...-_

El Príncipe de Los Saiyajin supo que esa era la señal que estaba esperando y sin darle tiempo a que se lo piense más, la agarró de la cintura nuevamente y la trajo hacia él. Bulma cerró nuevamente los ojos y se dejó guiar por las manos de Vegeta. Los besos fueron cada vez más intensos, las manos del Príncipe viajaban acariciando su piel por encima del traje, acariciándole con firmeza cada rincón de su cuerpo. La boca de Vegeta descendió hasta su cuello donde lo besó y lamió a voluntad.

Los gemidos de la mujer no se hicieron esperar. Ella no se quiso quedar atrás y comenzó a acariciar los brazos musculosos del hombre, sus manos descendieron hasta su espalda, donde notó la cicatriz de su cola. Sin pensárselo dos veces la acarició, con uno de sus dedos, este gesto hizo que Vegeta gimiera como un animal, ya que desde siempre su cola había sido un punto débil en todos los sentidos... la ropa de la mujer comenzó a ser algo molesta para el Saiyajin así que la arrancó de un solo golpe. Bulma se sintió aún más excitada al ver los gestos tan brutales del guerrero. Se quedó solamente en ropa interior y dejó que el la mirara sin ningún pudor. Sabía que ella era hermosa y atractiva, así que se dejó admirar por aquel saiyajin.

 _-Perfecta-_ fue la única palabra que salió de su boca. Llevó a la mujer hasta la cama y una vez allí la depositó sobre esta. Admirando una vez más el cuerpo escultural de la peli azul. Se posicionó encima de ella, y comenzó a besarla nuevamente cada vez con más intensidad, con más deseo. Le gustaba, ella era de las pocas hembras que había tenido el honor de estar con él. Con el Príncipe de Los Saiyajin, era la más parecida hasta ahora a las mujeres de su raza, además su carácter, y sus ojos lo atraían de manera hipnótica. Quería recorrer todos los rincones de aquella mujer vulgar que hasta hace poco le intentó seducir. Le haría gritar su nombre.

De un solo movimiento quitó la parte superior de su ropa íntima, dejando los grandes y turgentes pechos de Bulma descubiertos. Se apartó un poco para admirarlos, después de esto los comenzó a tocar uno a uno. Con una de sus manos comenzó a agarrar uno de sus pechos, mientras que su boca lamía y mordía uno de sus pezones. Haciendo que la peli azul gimiera de placer.

Llevó su boca una vez más hasta sus labios, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba superficialmente la entrada de la mujer. Bulma escuchó cómo arrancaba de cuajo la última prenda que le quedaba, y se sintió aún más mojada. Las hábiles manos del Príncipe comenzaron a explorar cada rincón de aquella cavidad. Con uno de sus dedos acariciaba entre los pliegues, mientras que otro de sus dedos se adentraba hasta dentro de su caliente intimidad.  
 _-Estás muy mojada mujer, pero aún no es el momento de penetrarte-_ le susurró en el oído. Quitó su boca de los labios de Bulma, y lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta posicionarse en la entrada de la mujer. Bulma abrió los ojos en respuesta, avergonzada por lo que él quería hacerle. _-Vegeta no…-_

No pudo seguir diciendo nada más, ya que la lengua del Príncipe se había adentrado en su intimidad, lamiéndola completamente, disfrutándola a placer. Mientras que con su lengua lamía sitios que Bulma jamás había pensado que existían, el la penetraba con uno de su dedos, primero con uno y luego con varios, haciendo que la peli azul abriera aún mas las piernas, Vegeta supo que la mujer no aguantaría más por lo que aceleró sus movimientos haciendo que la peli azul gimiera como un animal y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más….llegó su primer orgasmo.

Sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, presa del placer. Vio la cara orgullosa de Vegeta complacido por su hazaña. El Príncipe complacido al ver a la mujer rendida a sus brazos supo que no podía controlarse más. Bajó su ropa interior por completo, dejando ante la vista de Bulma su erguido miembro, listo para penetrarla. La mujer está vez reaccionó rápido, deteniendo los avances de Vegeta, quería darle el mismo placer que el le había dado hace unos segundos.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a acariciar con los dedos el miembro del Saiyajin, después siguió jugando un poco con la punta de su pene. Vegeta la miraba sorprendido al ver cómo la mujer lo estaba provocando. Después de esto sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer e erecto miembro del Saiyajin. Vegeta ante esto cerró los ojos, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su pene. Bulma comenzó a necesitar más de aquel hombre así que optó por meterse todo su miembro en la boca. Vegeta abrió los ojos en respuesta, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el placer que aquella mujer le estaba dando. Con una de sus manos guiaba a la mujer en su misión, acariciándole su cabello mientras lo hacía.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más Vegeta apartó a la mujer y la tumbó en la cama salvajemente, abriéndole las piernas aún más, se posicionó entre ellas, Bulma sentía miedo y excitación al ver como el gran miembro del Saiyajin se iba adentrando dentro suyo. _"Me va a doler",_ fue su único pensamiento. De una sola embestida vegeta la penetró, haciendo que la mujer gritara de dolor, no es que ella fuera virgen, pero hace tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, además Vegeta era muy bien dotado y tenía el miembro mucho más grande y grueso de lo que ella pensaba….

Los gemidos fueron pasando del dolor al placer y en poco tiempo ambos estaban gimiendo el uno con el otro. Disfrutando plenamente de sus cuerpos. Las embestidas del Saiyajin eran cada vez más fuertes, sujetaba la cintura de Bulma y la levantaba para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. La terrícola solo gemía ante la ola de sensaciones que experimentaba, jamás se imaginó encontrarse en aquella situación con su enemigo, con la persona a la que más odiaba. Y que ahora se encontraba encima suyo dominándola y sometiéndola a placer como si nada más importara en ese momento. Solo ellos dos.

Con una de sus manos hizo que se girara dándole la espalda y poniéndola en cuatro comenzó a penetrarla por detrás, agarrando su pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la cintura, estaba muy excitado y los gemidos de la mujer no hacían otra cosa que hacer crecer más su deseo por saciarla entera. _-Que estrecha eres mujer-_ dijo otra vez ingresando en ella. Bulma no pudo contenerse más y alcanzó otro orgasmo.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de la humedad que la mujer desprendía, por lo que quiso él también poder llegar por fin a tan preciado momento de placer. Cambió de posición nuevamente y la tumbó otra vez boca arriba, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a empujar salvajemente dentro de ella. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas que Bulma sentía que nuevamente iba a ser presa de otro orgasmo. Vegeta aceleró aún más el ritmo y en un gemido ahogado descargó dentro de la fémina toda su esencia. Bulma por su parte hizo lo mismo aferrándose al cuello de su amante y clavando las uñas en su espalda. - _Vegetaaaaaa...-_ gritó la peli azul sintiéndose completamente extasiada.

El Príncipe salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos aún no se abrían. Bulma se sintió cansada después de tanto esfuerzo que optó por cerrar sus ojos al igual que había hecho Vegeta. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, los dos miraban en silencio al techo, preguntándose si habían cometido un error. Bulma fue la primera en hablar. _-Ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a ver a los chicos, seguro que me están esperando-_ dijo levantándose de la cama, cogiendo una sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

 _-Yo también me voy mujer, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_

Bulma se fue al baño con el resto de su ropa en la mano para vestirse de nuevo, Vegeta por su parte hizo lo mismo. Cuando Bulma salió del baño, él ya no se encontraba. Decidió terminar de recoger su casa provisional y guardarla en una cápsula. Cuando salió del lugar vio como Vegeta levantaba el vuelo, sin embargo se detuvo a observarla y como despedida dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Bulma se quedó mirando por largo rato el lugar por donde había desaparecido el Príncipe. No se sentía triste, por primera vez en su vida se sintió completa.

Regresando al presente, la científica por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Ya que sintió como unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la abrazaban. Y es que **el planeta de Piccolo** le había dado mucho más de lo que ella se esperaba...Namekusei le había dado el comienzo de una gran aventura.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
